Moving On
by Vaneesa85
Summary: Theresa moves on while getting her revenge on everyone who hurt her INCLUDING ETHAN. ANY IDEAS FOR THIS STORY
1. Chapter 1

A Letter To Ethan

Dear Ethan: I Loved you I wanted to be with you and only you. I guess it started when I lost Jay I became obsessed with not being alone and then I found you Ethan I had a crush on you for as long as I could remember but then I met Jay and I forgot about my school girl crush on you but then three years later he left me and I was grieving over him wanted to get revenge on him so I went after you I should of just told you the truth from the beginning. I wish I could of told you the truth Gwen was right I went after you but not because of me wanting you to myself but to get revenge because I was scorned and I wanted the man I truly love to hurt like I did but in the end I ended up being hurt even worse because I fell in love with you and you hurt me well guess what Ethan never again never again will I be hurt over you EVER. I will win Jane and you will see her every other weekend but Gwen will never see her again but mark my words Ethan mark my words you will be watched not only because you hurt me but because I don't trust you I love you but I don't trust you. You say you love me but how have you shown it Ethan you don't leave Gwen for me. You say you love me but who do you do stuff for certainly not me but Gwen. I think she's the won you love. You tell me in your letter that you hate when things become unperfect well guess what Ethan life is unperfect because if it wasn't life would be boring and I for one hate being bored. So maybe this is a good thing you being with Gwen and not me because life would be a boring routine. I doing what you've asked me to do I'm moving On without you like you asked me to but I know that you really don't want me to cause I could see you love me maybe not as much as Gwen but I could see you love me and this will hurt you even if you say it doesn't and that your okay with it I will know that you will hurt more then I ever hurt besides the fact you took my daughter away well I don't want my daughter to hate me like she will you once she learns that you kept her away from me and told her to call Gwe n mommy. I won't make that mistake but you know I don't care anymore I simply don't care if your hurt because I've moved on and GUESS what its WITHOUT YOU. Tell Gwen I've moved on and I will be part of her life besides when it comes to Jane because I will be seeing Jane soon mark my words Ethan I will have my paternity rights reinstated and then I will get custody of MY DAUGHTER.

Sincerely,

Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald

P.S. tell your mother she will also pay for her plots against me and Grace. 


	2. Thinking of revenge

Theresa was happy she was going to get her daughter back and she was going to get revenge on everyone who hurt her starting with Ethan himself. She only askedJay to help her to make up for what he did to her and she was only going out with him to thank him but that's it. He was also helping her get Little Ethan away from Alistair Crane. No one puts Theresa in a corner and gets away with it and he will soon learn that no one hurts her and gets away with it either and everyone who has hurt her will Know that and Samuel Bennett and Jay Gatsby Jr knows that all to well not to cross a Halliwell especially one who's cousin is Sonny and who's uncle is Jonathon how ironic was it Gwen was related to her and so was Ethan so people think but soon they will learn that he isn't a Bennett but really a Crane but not through Julian but through Alistair's older brother and Theresa knows this and every other secret of Harmony like Chad for instances he hurt her best friend and she is going to make him pay for hurting her best friend. 

The Secrets of Harmony will be revealed

Like for instances Isabella is the Chief Of Police's daughter and herself as his niece

Alistair to will be revealed as a fraud and all the rest of Harmony will not know what hit them when their secrets are revealed and Ethan well when he wants her back she'll out flat refuse him and go out with Jay and have Ethan watch well maybe before she'll go out with Jay and tell him that she wants Ethan to see them along with Gwen before they go out and then afterwards they'll have a real date.

Jay thinks on the other hand what does Theresa care if Ethan is hurt or not unless she still loves him.

Jay smiles he has his own plan to make Theresa forget about Ethan and ask Ethan who in the end Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald will no longer exist Theresa Halliwell-Gastby Jr will exist he smiles all he had to do was make her forget about Ethan and help her out.

Jay Let the games begin because Ethan is going to feel exactly how I felt when I lost her to HIM. He too wanted revenge on Ethan but he wanted Theresa to forget about Ethan and focus on them like she use to and he was gooing to do just that like he did when they were going out when they were younger before he broke her heart.


	3. Revenge 1

A Revengeful Love She smiled she had a wicked plan. SHe was going to get Ethan back one way or another. That was her plan up until Jay came back into her life. Theresa had loved him since the day they met but she never realized that until this very day. She had found out that Gwen had taken off to Rome where she and Ethan were. Theresa looked at Ethan and then smiles

Ethan: what are you smiling about Theresa: oh nothing but your wife will be going to jail as soon as we get back to Harmony Ethan: what why Theresa: your a lawyer figure it out Ethan then realized as Theresa smirked Theresa: and I don't even pay anything except keeping Rebecca away from any judge that rules the case she walks away Ethan: wait Theresa about our conversation ealier Theresa: you want me out of your life EThan well then so be it Ethan: what about Jane Theresa: what about Jane she's still my daughter Ethan: exactly you'll always be in my life because of her Theresa: who says I will Ethan: but Jane she's our daughter Theresa: I know that and I will fight fare for her I'm not a heartless like some people Ethan: but you'll never win Theresa: you want to bet as soon as I prove I can provide for her and that I would never EVER put our daughter in danger like Gwen has and she also put her OWN child in danger I will win and when I win you'll only see Our daughter when I say you can Ethan: you can't do that Theresa: you've been doing that to me since the day you two got temorily custody well I'll be getting perment custody Ethan: I will never let that bastard raise our daughter Theresa: and who says he will EThan: your MARRIED to him Theresa: that's where your wrong? With that Theresa left with Ethan wondering 


	4. Revenge NUMBER 2

A Hurtful Revenge

Theresa saw Alistair walking up to her

Alistair: where's our son Theresa

Theresa: you mean MY son

Alistair: No I mean our son

Theresa: that's where you're wrong old Man

Alistair hits her and Theresa just smiles

Alistair: your going to regret the day you crossed me

Theresa: oh am I, I think that you will regret the day you ever crossed Stanton Crane

A: how did you know?

Theresa laughs in case you forgotten I'm Theresa-Elizabeth Augusta Kiriakis Bennett-Halliwell or did you forget old man

Alistair laughs then hears another voice

Stanton: I wouldn't laugh Alex

Alistair was surprised and scared

Stanton: who would have thought a Kiriakis would come to me for help

Alistair gulps and closes his eyes

Theresa: give me my son or I'll let him have his way with you

Alistair signs the papers

Theresa; oh and I expect you'll be helping me win my daughter back

A: of course dear

T: No its Ms. Kiriakis to you she walks off

Stanton just smiles at his dear younger brother

Alistair left the room as quickly as he could before Stanton grew even madder

Stanton watched his brother leave like a coward he would have his revenge on his little brother and son by Pillar if Ethan only knew who he really was he could have the lovely Theresa


	5. THe Love of His LIfe

Jay remembers the day he first saw Theresa again she was with Ethan and hurt him so much that she was with him. He remembers how he almost got her

Jay Gatsby didn't know what to do he idn't know what to think. His ex girlfriend was back in town with her two children and a differant man by her side. God he thought she was beautiful and a sex goddess he thought those children should be his children not Ethan Winthrops or Crane. No she loved him she said so but why was she here with him of all people. He went upstairs to see what he could do to change their fate. HE had to make her remember their love their friendship everything they shared together. He was desperate he went through a book of magic and he flipped through them. God he couldn't find anything to go back in time but he did he find a spell that could make her remember everything they shared. She would come back to him in no time. He said the spell "Hear theses words hear my heart hear these thoughts reveal these thoughts to the one thy love" He hoped the spell worked. Now he had to get rid of Ethan. He had to Gwen back here and keep him company while he was with Theresa.

Theresa suddenly felt her head spin. She had to sit down.

"Theresa are you okay" Ethan asks sitting next to her.

"Yeah my head just hurts" Theresa says

"Let me get you some aspirn" Ethan says

"No I just need to go lay down could you watch LE and Jane please" Theresa says

"okay" Ethan says helping her to her old bedroom. He closed the door and the Dream man came and sprinkled dust on her as she goes into a deep sleep. SHe sighs in content and starts to dream. He was now satisified and disappears into the night.

In a ballroom Theresa has a purple dress on with a mask on as a guy comes up to her and asks her to dance. They dance all night long until the end of the night where they took off their masks t reveal them selfs. Jay smiled at Theresa as she smiled back. She then ran back to an older man who he assumed was her father. She smiled up at him and then looked up to her father and whisperd to him "I'm going to marry him daddy" and all Mr. Kirikas did was smiled at his little girl his princess. Jay had said to himself he would marry her one day. He went to her and took her palm and kissed it as he bowed to her and then he left. Theresa giggled as her father took her onto the dance floor to dance the father-daughter dance.

IT was her fifteenth birthday when she was daydreaming of being Mrs. Ethan Crane when she next met Jay Gatsby JR. He was handsome more handsome then when she last saw him. she was googlie eyed when he smiled his killer handsome smile. She smiled back at him when he came up to her and kissed her palm like he had did when she was nine. He asked her to dance again and she nodded her head as he led her out to the garden "there is no music" Theresa says "Resa just feel our heartbeats" He whispers in her ear as she feels comfort in his arms. They fit so perfectly together as he twirled her around and then she went right back to him. They just danced and then real music came on it was salsa and they really started heating up. That summer they had gone to the beach had a couple food fights and ate ice cream and went surfing and snarkling. They saw sunsets even when they weren't together they would always go to see the sunset. Their first fight was on her sixteenth birthday and he came and given her some flowers roses and Daisies as she giggled at that thought. He had a card to that said I'm sorry. She would put the flowers in a vase and then she would hear music as he sang her favorite song I could fall in love with you. She laughed because he couldn't sing but she would pull him through her window and start making out with him.

Theresa sighs in her sleep as memories of Jay flud her dreams. Thersea woke up in a flush. She and him never did anything together except for that one time when Fox and her broke up she ran off to Port Charles oh god he was more then Ethan was. She shook her head trying to get these thoughts of Jay off her mind. She got up and watched Ethan with the children. She noticed Jane and how she looked so much like Jay no Jane was Ethan's daughter not Jay's but could it be possible it could be she did lose Gwen's embryo could Jane and her dead twin be Jay's children no. She shook her head as she watched Jay watching her what was he up to. He was up to something she knew that but what was he no she thinks he was the one to cheat on her he was the one who when she was going to give herself to him he broke her heart he was the one to leave first. She looked back at Ethan.

Theresa woke up seeing that haunting face that haunted her dreams forever now. Jay kissed her and she kissed back wanting him but at the same time not wanting him. Realization has just dawn on her she pushed Jay back and went down the hall to see her children. She took a swab of spit off her daughter while she slept. Then she put it in a bag and went back to her bedroom. She gave a qutip to Jay and he looked at her weird. "I need your salvia Jay" Theresa says. "Why" He asks confused more then ever. "Just do it" She says kissing him. He did it and gave it to her as she put it in another little baggy. She called Port Charles Hospital and told them that she wanted a DNA test down and said she had the samples with her she said she would be their tomorrow. She knew how to get Ethan back by taking whatever connection they ever had away. She smirked "I think you just helped me win my little girl back" Theresa says "how" Jay asks kissing her back. "NO No we can't this you'll see how in the morning" Theresa says kissing him back wanting more then ever to be with him. She pushed him out of her room and smiled tomorrow will change her life forever. She called her bodyguards gave them instructions to watch Gwen and Ethan's every move and if they take Jane off the Crane Property to have them arrested she didn't care she was the Crane not them. She hung up. She couldn't wait any longer she had to go now. She called for the Crane Jet to be ready she was leaving tonight. She pulled Jay with her who was still in his slumber and they went to the airport. The next couple of hours they were on the plane. They landed in Port Charles and Theresa told Jay to floor it to the hospital. He did and when she got to the hospital she rushed downstairs and told Dr. Galastbys to test the two DNA's and that she needed it ASAP. He did it right away he knew who she was and who her father was and went to do the tests. Theresa waited nervously with Jay.

"Can you tell me now Resa" Jay says

"No not yet not until I'm sure" Theresa says

"Sure about what" Jay asks

"Not Yet" Theresa says giving him a kiss one hot passionate kiss that blew Jay away as he wraps his arms around her forgetting her surprise.

The kiss was mind blowing for the both of them that they ever had. They both stood back surprised at how electrifying that felt. Never before had she experience a kiss so electrifying before not even the ones with Ethan. She thought that was electrifying. Jay smiled at Theresa who looked away but he turned her face around and said "that kiss was the best kiss I've ever had" Theresa whispers "me to"

"want to do it again" Jay says

"Yes" Theresa says as they were about to kiss again the doctor interrupted them

"well Miss. Kiriakis MR. Gatsby is the child's father" The doctor says

"Oh my god are you sure"

"Yes yes I'm sure I ran the test three times hospital policy" THe doctor says

Theresa smiles and looked at Jay

"Happy birthday" Theresa says

Jay was shocked "but how"

"I Think you know how" Theresa says

"I do" He smiles remembering that night they had together

Theresa and Jay kissed

"Lets get our daughter" Jay says kissing the love of his life.


	6. Jay and Resa talking about revenge

Sorry its been to long but I haven't had any inspiration lately been busy to. I got an email saying someone wanted me to continue this story so here is the next chapter thanks to Jody for giving me some inspiration to do so.

Theresa was going to hold a party for everyone in Harmony.

"Jay sweetheart let's not get her just yet"

"Why not"

"Because I want a party to reveal her as a Gatsby not a Winthrop and Ethan as a Crane not a Bennett"

"Okay so when is this party"

"Tonight I got Isabella and Jessica setting everything up"

"Okay"

"And Everyone must come"

"all right anything else"

"No that's it"

"So who are we going to ruin"

"Ethan"

"what about Gwen she did you wrong"

"I'm not going to reveal that secret until ten years after today"

"Why ten years"

"So Ethan can be miserable maybe not"

"I love how you think"

"Me to" She gives him a kiss.

"I want a child Resa"

"Why"

"To be there from the very beginning"

"But what matters is that you'll be there for our daughter"

"Yes but I want to experience everything"

Theresa frowns

"Why the frown" Jay asks frowning. He hoped she wasn't reconsidering

"We're only dating not getting married"

"And one day I hope to change your mind on that"

"We both need to learn how to trust again"

"No that's you I trust you completely"

"Are you sure about that"

"Completely now lets take things slow"

"Okay"

"I want to make your dreams come true Resa"

"All right so I want Ethan to suffer and not because I love him or anything but because he hurt me and I want revenge what would be the best way"

"To show him how happy you are, to leave him with Gwen or tell him the truth about Gwen"

"Nah then he wouldn't leave me alone I would rather Gwen have him on a leash"

"He'll still go after you"

"No he won't I will just send him pictures of our family from somewhere else"

Jay shakes his head "Your to funny"

"Yes I am hmm what else can I do" She smiles "Ivy won't know what hit her either"

"what are you talking about Resa"

"Telling the world that Ivy knew that he wasn't Sam's that she switched the DNA test, that be betrayed her once again"

"Hmm very well"

Theresa smiles.

"Who else do you want revenge on"

"The whole town"

"even your family and friends"

Theresa frowns once again "No not Whitney but she might get hurt not my mother or brothers either"

"What do you mean by Whitney getting hurt"

"I'm planning on revealing Eve isn't who everyone thinks she is"

"What do you mean by that"

"She's a coward"

"O"

"Anyways enough talk about revenge have you seen the movie The Taming of the Shrew"

"Isn't there similar versions of yet"

"Yes but there is only one I like"

"Which is"

"You taming me"

"I could never tame you Rese"

Theresa smirks "So do you want to go see a movie after tonight's revelations"

"sure what about the Chief"

"what about him"

"are you going to reveal anything on him"

"I decided not to"

"Why not he's helped Ethan get Jane away from you"

"Everyone knows about Isabella being his child but the Cranes"

"O but still"

"Besides him and Hank are family"

"still"

"I will some other way not to worry

They kiss and Ethan saw this kiss through the window of the Book Café. He had gotten the invite to this party and wanted to see Theresa. He felt jealousy go through his veins. He knew he had lost her but still she was his no one else. He could only imagine what life would be without her in it but he didn't want to. He wanted her kisses to be her husband to be at the family gatherings and just hang out but no instead it was going to be the man right in front of her kissing her. He couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't he would get her back.


	7. The party

Here's Another Chapter.

Theresa saw everyone in town. She saw Gwen worried about her secrets coming out. She had sent Gwen a letter some days ago saying her secrets would be reveal. Theresa was just messing with her. She had cards on each of the tables for everyone to see. She had a projector to show evidence. She saw Ivy smiling with Sam

"Not for long Ivy" Theresa shakes her head.

"Everyone can I have your attention please"

Everyone stopped talking"

"Thank you now as Isabella told you not to read the cards on the table you may open yours and read them" She says watching everyone.

She watched Sam read his and looked up at Ivy with the famous Halliwell brown eyes. He was pissed she could tell. She then saw Gwen and Ethan's face went white. Gwen she saw was going to go upstairs to get Jane but Jane was already gone along with Little Ethan she made sure that they were out of the mansion when Gwen dropped her off at the nursey. Theresa just smirked at her as she came down hollering

"You bitch where is my daughter"

"Ah Gwen not yours but Mine"

"She is Ethan's your lying"

"You saw the DNA test it does not lie"

"Yes it does"

"I had three tests done sweets"

"Don't call me that"

"Oh Ethan Rebecca was the one and only to ruin your precious life but she should have done her research"

"What for"

"You really are a Crane" She says

"But your not Julian's son" She continues

"Then whoses"

"Ivy do you want to do the honor's or shall I" Sam asks in a hard tone.

Ivy was sweating she didn't know how to Theresa find out her secret. She gulped

"I'll do the honor's" Sam says getting up and showing Ethan his card

"Your mother destroyed my marriage so she could have me. She knew you were that vile man's son"

"Who"

"Stanton Alistair's older brother the rightful bastard who owns all of Harmony" Sam says smirking and Ethan knew that smirk Isabella had that same smirk when she got her way.

Ethan looked at Rebecca and Gwen.

Gwen looked relieved but Rebecca didn't.

"I swear I didn't say anything" Rebecca says

"Did you know Gwen"

"No" She says

Ethan didn't say anything. He looked over at where Theresa was she was sharing a moment with Jay. He looked away and left.

Gwen went up to Theresa and whispered

"why didn't you out me"

"I don't want Ethan"

"Why he was your everything"

"No he's yours always will be"

"But he loves you"

"He loves you more"

Gwen didn't know what to say.

Theresa saw everyone else. She only revealed a few secrets not it was time to put the second part of her plan to action.

"Jay"

"Yes"

"Ask me tomorrow"

"Ask you what"

"Ask me in front of the whole town tomorrow"

'Yes but ask you what"

"The question you always wanted to ask" She says giving him a kiss on the cheek.

She steps down

"Come on lets go put the children to bed and relax"

"Okay with some wine"

"IF you want" Theresa says

"Theresa wait about Jane and LE" Gwen asks suddenly

"There not your concern anymore Gwen" Theresa says looking at her

"Who is Little Ethan's father"

"Ethan" Theresa says

"He has a right to be with him"

"He has no rights I made sure of that earlier today and he knows it he knew this was going to happen"

"You can't do that"

"You two made that happen" Theresa says leaving the Crane Mansion.


	8. Ethan looses the love of his Life

Jay got on one knee. He knew what Theresa had wanted he was just messing with her at the party. He made sure Ethan would be there to. He asked the question to Theresa over a candle light dinner. She had asked why not ask in front of the town. He told her he wanted to surprise everyone and he had invited Ethan to the wedding. They had planned the wedding for next spring. And Sure enough the wedding had come.

Ethan saw them get married. Sam made sure he didn't say anything. Augustine had taken Theresa down the aisles. He saw Jane and Miles walk down the aisles together. He saw the bride's maids and groom's men walk down and then finally Theresa walk down the aisle. She was breathtaking more beautiful then when they first met. She was wearing a Vera Wang gown. She wasn't wearing a veil but flowers around her hair. Her hair was down and curly. She smiled at him and at everyone else. He wanted to be the groom in fact he was imagining it until her vows.

"I loved you from the first moment I saw you, I loved you in the past life I even dreamt of you being in my past life it was always you Jay. Your not my best friend because that's just clique but you are the love I've always been wanting. You not only showed me but taught me a lot. Your always there for me and whenever my heart gets broken your there to pick up the pieces for me and we created two beautiful children and I want to thank you for the rest of my life for all you have given me" Theresa smirks and Jay was stunned at the admission. He looked at her stomach and then looked up at her.

"Resa you just made me even happier today then I already was, I couldn't even think you could but you proved me wrong. I know I've done some stupid stuff in the past and I hated that I left you but I always knew we'd come back to each other. After all we fit perfect together, you didn't fit with anyone else but me we glide together your right saying you're my best friend would be clique but who cares your not only mine but you're my soulmate and I hope in my next life your right there beside me. I know you hate nicknames but here's one, Princess you deserve to be one and your mine" He says

The priest says his part and they all went to the reception where Jay winks at Ethan.

Ethan saw them dance and him taking off the garter. He saw her kiss him and he saw how happy they were. He saw Jane run up to him saying daddy. Jay picked her up and twirled her around dancing with her. She giggled as Theresa watched on. They were a family. He saw Little Ethan walk over to them and started to dance with Theresa. He saw her looking at him. She turned around and smiled at her guest. After midnight they left for their honeymoon. He wouldn't see them until two years later on Christmas no less through a window.


	9. Christmas Time

Sorry for the Delay I've had writers block on this story and I don't know if this going to be the last Chapter or not. It depends how I feel about it. Okay so on with the story.

Jay, Theresa, LE, Jane and their youngest JJ had just arrived in Harmony to see Pillar and the rest of her family. The last two years they have been in New York and Pillar, Luis, Miguel and Paloma all went down with their families to New York this time it was Theresa's turn to be in Harmony. Theresa smiled at Jay as they arrived at Pillar's house

"Ready kids to see grandma" Jay asks

"Yeah" They all say

Theresa smiles and gives Jay a kiss "Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas to you to" Jay says giving her a kiss

"Ew" LE and Jane say

They get their stuff out and then Theresa got JJ out of his carseat and they went up to the door to knock

Miguel answered the door

"Sis long time no see"

"I know this place hasn't changed a bit"

Miguel laughs "It has old man Alistair croaked remember"

Theresa nods her head and gives her brother a hug. They came inside

"Ah my godson JJ"

Theresa smiles and nods her head. Miguel takes JJ in his arms and plays with him.

"Mama I'm home" Theresa says and Pillar comes out of the kitchen

"Mihija I'm so glad you can make it"

"Me to where are the tamalies"

"Almost done" Fancy says coming out of the kitchen and hugging her sister in law. Theresa smiles.

"Your in time for Midnight Mass" Luis says

"Yep" Theresa says

"How's Port Charles"

"Same old Same old" Jay says taking JJ from Miguel. Jane went to play with Maria and LE played with his PSP Sonic the hedge hog.

"Need any help mama"

"You can set the table for dinner" Pillar says and Theresa nods her head.

They all sat down to eat dinner and to say a pray. Sheridan was there with Antonio with Marty and their son James. Paloma and Noah had a baby girl named Gia and Luis and Fancy had twin girls Juliana Pillar and Rosa Nicole. Miguel and Kay only had Maria. They all ate dinner and then hung out for a while and then got ready for midnight mass after cleaning up the kitchen.

At midnight mass Ethan and Gwen saw Theresa for the first time in two years. She was more beautiful to Ethan then the last time he saw her on the wedding day. She had another kid He looked on sadly and then he looked at his wife Gwen who was fuming. He saw his former father Sam come in with his family Kay, Noah, Jessica and Isabella with their children and spouses. Sam only nodded at him as he went and took his seat with Grace. Ivy came in and sat by Ethan and Gwen. Eve and Julian came with Fox and his girlfriend. They all gathered for midnight mass hearing Father Lonagan preach and then the choir sing and Theresa was listening intently and smiling as Jane skipped to her after the mass. Jay her husband had the little guy and he was asleep. He stayed back while Theresa took LE and Jane up to get their sacraments. Gwen went up there intent on telling Theresa something he knew it and he didn't stop it. Theresa only glared to Gwen and tried to move back but Gwen wouldn't let her until Hank pulled Gwen away and nodded at Theresa who thanked him.

"Hank why did you do that I only wanted to see my daughter"

"Gwen Jane is not your daughter she is Theresa's and Jay's they got a DNA test"

Gwen sighs "I miss her"

"That doesn't give you the right to harass Theresa she has been gone for two years it isn't her fault that your marriage isn't the way it should be"

Gwen growls

"I'm just saying" Hank lets her go and goes to sit by his girlfriend Matilda

Theresa put Jane and JJ to bed and then LE to bed he didn't go by that name anymore he went by EJ"

"Come on EJ lets get you to bed"

"I'm not tired"

"Santa won't be coming if you don't get to bed"

Ethan Martin sighs "Okay mama" He gives her a kiss and went to bed. Theresa then saw her children and her nieces and nephews sleep on the living room floor and then she went to her room where Jay and JJ were waiting for her.

"Did everyone get to bed"

"Yes" Theresa says sighing

"What's wrong baby"

"Nothing its just ugh I hope we don't have to stay here long I hate Gwen"

"I know"

"She just can't seem to get over it"

Jay kisses her on the top of her head "Go to sleep and remember the wonderful life we have"

"Yeah" Theresa smiles and falls asleep dreaming of a great life Jay and her have made.

The next day at seven in the morning Jane EJ, and JJ all ganged up on their parents and begged them to come open presents. Theresa only groans.

"Come on they're never going to stop" Jay says sighing

Theresa pouts but gets up and Jay kisses her cheek.

They got up and went to open presents

The kids got lots of toys

EJ got a bike and videogames

Jane got a scooter and HSM3

JJ got baby toys

And everyone had a fun day Theresa took pictures of everyone opening presents and Luis eating and just the fun of the day.

Ethan was outside looking on through the window. He sighs he wished it was him instead of Jay. He hid inside the bush as Noah and Paloma came. It was one huge gathering after all. Then there was Whitney and her new husband Jason Carter. Theresa opens the door and they both scream and hugged each other.

"How are you" They both start chattering

Jay and Jason rolled their eyes

"Its only been a couple of days since you two seen each other" Jason says and Whitney swats her husband. The girls shake their heads and went on chatting as did the rest of the house. The Bennett's and Russells families came over to. Ethan wished he was in that family to. He soon left not knowing Hank had seen him. Hank turns around

"Merry Christmas buddy" Hank says to Luis

"Merry Christmas man" Luis says and the two best friends hug each other.

Fancy and Matilda hugged each other and start chattering. All the presents were open and they all sat down to have breakfast. Soon through everyone left to the park where the kids were playing and the adults were watching. They had a barbeque to.

Theresa kept taking pictures of everyone and laughed at her husband playing tea with their daughter. He truly spoils her and she was a daddy's girl. The town was buzzing this Christmas. The only grouches were Ethan and Gwen. That was the best revenge Theresa could ever have. Theresa smiled at them politely as they walked passed her. She went and joined her family and they had a nice Christmas in Harmony. Ethan and Gwen were miserable for the rest of their lives. Alistair had died of a heart attack a year and half.

"I love you" Jay says

"You're the love of my Life Mr. Gatsby" Theresa says

"Your mine" Jay says kissing her passionately and she only giggles

"Merry Christmas" Theresa says

"Merry Christmas oh look we're under a mistletoe" Jay says

"Well what shall you do" Theresa asks

"Give my fair queen a kiss"

"Better be good one"

"Oh it will" Jay says giving his wife a kiss as Ethan looked on sadly

Whitney took a picture of the two of them kissing in the snow and went on her way to take other pictures. She was after all a photographer as was Resa. She sent the picture one year later to them as a Christmas gift.

THE END


End file.
